Breath It's just a bad day, not a bad life
by duuuuudu2
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Lee Sungmin si pegawai miskin saat Cho Kyuhyun sang penulis milyuner dan seorang werewolf mengajaknya berhubungan sex?/KYUMIN FIC/WOLF!AU/YAOI/DLDR/RNR AGAIN PLEASE?


Breath. It's just a bad day, not a bad life.

KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN

* * *

 **a/n: AAHH akun saya yang lama gak bisa baca review kalian. bisakah kalian yang udah baca ff ini review lagi? aku mau baca review kalian :(**

* * *

Sungmin bekerja di McDonald's, oke?

Ia berdiri di belakang konter selama enam jam sehari, kadang delapan jam, menggunakan topi konyol, tersenyum lelah pada tamu-tamu berisik dengan anak bayi mereka yang menangis dan membuat oreo McFlurry.

Setiap. Hari.

Lalu Sungmin pulang kerumah dengan bau kentang goreng yang melekat di tubuhnya, saus burger di rambutnya, garam di kuku-kuku jarinya, dan genangan air lengket di celananya (karena mesin pembuat ice cream itu sering error selama hampir dua minggu ini dan memutuskan untuk menyembur cairan lengket tersebut ke arah para karyawan yang berada di depannya—hal tersebut sudah ketiga belas kalinya Sungmin menjadi sasaran).

Satu minggu sekali, Sungmin membawa pulang pai apel untuk ayahnya sebagai alasan untuk membuatnya diam mengenai _diskon untuk karyawan_ dan komentar dari ayahnya yang mengatakan _satu Big Mac tidak akan membunuhku, nak —_

Jika Sungmin tidak menaruh dirinya di jam kerja full setiap hari, berat badannya mungkin sudah naik sepuluh kilo sekarang. Setiap hari, ketika ia memulai jam kerjanya, Sungmin berjalan langsung kearah mesin penghangat McNuggets, menatapnya sebentar lalu mengambil sekitar enam chicken nuggets dan menaruhnya di kantong. Sungmin memakannya satu satu selama shift malamnya dimulai, kapanpun ketika supervisernya sedang tidak melihat atau ketika ia sedang berada di dalam toilet. Ia berdiri di depan pintu toilet lalu memakan nugget tersebut sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu boyband rookie masa kini di speaker gedung restoran tersebut.

Sungmin tidak _bangga,_ oke?

Dia hanya mencoba untuk bertahan hidup. Setelah gagal meluluskan perkuliahannya karena biaya yang tidak mencukupi lalu dipecat secara tidak terhormat dari Starbucks karena ia menumpahkan latte milik Victoria, Sungmin berakhir di McDonald's. Membalik daging burger dan membuat Shamrock Shakes untuk anak-anak yang saling berteriak satu sama lain padanya karena ia menaruh enam cherry diatasnya bukan hanya satu. Ini adalah neraka. Benar-benar neraka.

Hal lucu dari semua itu adalah, supervisernya, Tuan Young Min, ia memiliki hal termanis di suara teriakannya yang terdengar di seluruh headset yang terpasang di telinga karyawan.

" _Lee Sungmin!"_ Sungmin meringis sambil menjauhkan dua inchi headset dari telinganya, ketika di belakangnya Heechul—satu karyawan lainnya— terlompat kaget. _"Apa kau sedang membuat burgernya atau sedang meyembunyikannya di kantong celanamu, hah?!"_

Sungmin bengong seasaat, bingung—Heechul yang sedang mengurus burgernya lalu menjawab, _"Aku yang di pemanganggan, tuan,"_

" _Oh."_ Jawab Tuan Young Min ketika Sungmin mulai melanjutkan mengelap kotoran di meja konternya. _"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan, Sungmin?!"_

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku di Drive-thru tuan,"

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!"_

"Aku sedang melakukan apa yang kau katakan, tuan." Mata Sungmin menatap restoran yang kosong lalu menghela nafas berat, dan tuan Young Min masih melanjutkan gerutuannya di speaker mengatakan _dasar anak nakal_ dan _seharusnya aku memperkerjakan orang lain_ di telinga Sungmin.

"Microfonmu masih menyala, tuan," ujar Heechul dibarengi dengan suara desisan pemanggang.

" _Oh..."_ ujar Tuan Young Min sambil mematikan benda tersebut.

Setiap malam kurang lebih kejadiannya seperti itu. Sungmin mengambil shift pagi kebanyakan, tapi terkadang ia menaruh dirinya di keseluruhan shift malam juga—pukul enam sampai dua malam, dengan jam makan siang selama satu setengah jam di pukul sepuluh. Jadwal shift Sungmin dan Heechul selalu berbarengan, jadi Sungmin merasa senang mendengarkan kata-kata lucu sekaligus kasar dari Heechul-hyungnya itu di speaker, lalu melihatnya meninju mesin ice cream, dan menggoda dengan genit anak-anak perempuan sekolah menengah yang datang ke drive-thru. Itulah mengapa tuan Young Min hampir selalu menaruh Heechul di belakang pemanggang dan penggorengan akhir-akhir ini, ketika Sungmin _stuck_ di depan konter drive-thru setiap malam.

Malam ini, pukul satu dinihari, hanya ada Sungmin dan Heechul, tuan Young Min mungkin sedang keluar atau merokok di dalam ruangannya yang terkunci, dan Sungmin sedang mulai mengorganisir sedotan dan beberapa paket kecap di tempat minuman hanya untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya. Dia bisa mendengar Heechul-hyung sedang bolak-balik sambil menatap keluar memastikan tidak ada orang yang masuk.

Satu-satunya orang yang datang pada pukul begini adalah para pengendara truk, dan bahkan, banyaknya customer yang datang di antara jam satu dan dua dinihari hanya...tiga. Kenapa si pemilik restoran bersikeras tetap membukanya? Tapi jika itu berarti bayaran gaji Sungmin sedikit naik, itu bagus.

"Sungmin!" teriak Heechul. "Oreonya tersumbat lagi!"

Sungmin mengerutkan hidungnya, berfantasi tentang bagaimana jika ia memukuli mesin tersebut dengan tongkat baseball milik ayahnya sambil pelan-pelan berjalan ke arah Heechul-hyung yang sedang meninju benda tersebut dengan tangannya. "Kau akan mematahkan salah satu jarimu jika terus seperti itu, hyung," hela Sungmin mendorong jauh jari Heechul pelan lalu mulai memperbaiki mesinnya.

"Aku sangat membenci itu," desis Heechul, menatap mesin itu dengan glare menyeramkan. "Seperti, aku sangat ingin _menyakiti_ nya."

"Saat kita keluar nanti, kita akan menculik benda ini dan akan melakukan apapun yang kau suka." Ujar Sungmin tertawa.

Setelah hampir lima menit Sungmin berkutat dengan mesin oreo yang tersumbat, Heechul mencari tempat bersembunyi untuk menelepon pacarnya, dan akhirnya hanya Sungmin sendirian yang berdiri disana di temani dengan suara lagu-lagu Taylor Swift sambil mencoba menusuk-nusuk lubang yang tersumbat dengan sebuah sedotan _ayolah, ayo, ayo_ ujar Sungmin dalam hati beberapa kali. Lima menit kemudian mesin tersebut tidak tersumbat lagi dan mengeluarkan oreo seperti biasa.

Sungmin mendesah puas saat percobaan ketiga kalinya terus berjalan dengan lancar, oreonya beserta ice cream dengan lancar meluncur ke dalam cup yang Sungmin pegang. Suara lagu Blank Space milik Taylor Swift terdengar membuat Sungmin menggerakan kepalanya seirama dengan nada lagu tersebut, ia terus melakukan hal itu sampai ia mendengar suara pintu restoran terbuka.

Sungmin membeku di tempat seketika, matanya terpaku pada seorang customer yang baru saja masuk sambil menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan santainya. Itu adalah Kyuhyun. Cho. Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun. Cho _fucking_ Kyuhyun. Seorang penulis milyuner sekaligus seorang _werewolf,_ CHO KYUHYUN.

Sungmin buru-buru mencari tempat bersembunyi di belakang mesin ice cream, berdoa pada tuhan agar Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya. Cho Kyuhyun tidak boleh melihatnya seperti ini, dengan kemeja dan topi konyolnya yang berbau garam beserta minyak. Dalam batinnya, ia memang _berfantasi_ bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, oke? Tapi ia ingin hal itu tidak terjadi begitu saja disaat-saat seperti ini, biasanya Sungmin mengkhayalkan ia akan bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun saat ia sedang membeli sebuah mobil sport atau apapun itu. Mereka akan tertawa satu sama lain tentang betapa kayanya mereka, dikejar-kejar oleh pers dan terkadang Sungmin bermimpi bisa berkata _uh, aku rasa melakukan sex di bangku belakang mobil mewahmu akan sangat menarik!_ pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengar langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat ke arah konter, tepat bersamaan dengan Heechul yang kembali dari persembunyiannya, ia menatap Sungmin kebingungan. Sungmin yakin Heechul bisa membaca raut mukanya dengan jelas, ia pasti ingat saat Sungmin terus membicarakan betapa tampan dan sexy-nya si werewolf Cho Kyuhyun, dengan gelengan kepalanya Heechul pun dengan mudah berdiri di depan konter.

"Selamat datang di McDonald's, ingin pesan apa?"

Cho Kyuhyun berdeham sebentar dan mengatakan, "segelas air putih," ada jeda cukup lama disana, cukup lama sampai Sungmin bisa mendengar degupan jantungnya sendiri, dan suara _got a long list of ex-lovers,_ lalu Kyuhyun berkata, "...dan satu McFlurry." Masa yang indah sekali sampai Sungmin bisa mendengar penulis favoritnya mengatakan _McFlurry._

"Ooooke," setuju Heechul ramah, mentap di tombol register. Kemudian, entah kemana perginya rasa persahabatan dan solidaritas tadi yang berkelebat diotak Heechul, ia mengatakan, "Sungmin? Pria ini ingin satu McFlurry."

Sungmin duduk dilantai selama lima detik dengan rahang menganga, sambil Heechul memberikan smirk dengan kejamnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tak punya pilihan lain. Kyuhyun tahu jika ada seseorang yang bernama Sungmin di dalam restoran ini, dia mungkin sudah tahu dengan pendengaran luar biasanya dimana Sungmin duduk saat ini, karena ingat, _werewolf_?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin berdiri dari sana dan bertemu dengan mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Um," mulai Sungmin sambil membersihkan noda orea di kemejanya. "Rasa—rasa apa? Um—M&M atau oreo?"

Heechul menatap kembail ke arah Kyuhyun yang mengatakan, "Apa saja."

Sungmin mengambil satu cup medium McFlurry ketika Kyuhyun hanya berdiri disana terus menatapnya sambil menaruh uang lima ribu won di konter pada Heechul, menunggu kembaliannya. Sungmin memutuskan rasa oreo saja, karena ia sudah bekerja sangat keras selama sepuluh menit agar mesin itu kembali berjalan dengan baik, pikir Sungmin _kenapa tidak?_

Kyuhyun hanya terus berdiri disana, bahkan setelah Heechul mengembalikan uang kembaliannya, bahkan juga ketika ia sudah memiliki sebuah air mineral ditangannya. Sungmin bisa merasakan kedua mata cokelat milik Kyuhyun menatap keseluruhan kulit Sungmin.

Sungmin pernah bertemu dengan werewolf sebelumnya. Semua orang pernah melihat yang namanya werewolf. Pemberitahuan terbesar mengenai itu terjadi sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu, saat Sungmin masih seorang bayi, jadi kurang lebih selama hidupnya Sungmin sudah mengetahui seluk beluk mengenai werewolf. Werewolf mempunyai pekerjaan, keluarga, mobil, dan hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya. Kebanyakan, tidak semua orang dapat membedakan manakah yang seorang werewolf atau manusia.

Tapi, soal hal itu, Cho Kyuhyun adalah salah satu serigala yang paling terkenal di seluruh antero Seoul—sebelum ia pindah ke New York bulan lalu. Ia menulis sebuah buku yang sangat menarik mengenai kehidupannya sebagai serigala, dan seorang psikopat kejam yang membunuh hampir seluruh keluarganya setelah sepuluh tahun pemberitahuan terbesar tersebut, hidup dengan trauma, dan lain-lain. Dia sangat hebat, kurang lebih, Sungmin memujanya dan berpikir jika Cho Kyuhyun sangat jenius sampai Sungmin ingin melakukan sex bersamanya. Karena Cho Kyuhyun sangat seksi dan _tidak terlalu_ muda dibandingkan dengan umur Sungmin dan sangat kaya raya dan—Oh God.

Intinya bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun seperti ini hanya pernah terjadi dalam mimpi Sungmin.

Ia tak pernah menyangka hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi.

Setelah Sungmin menaruh oreonya di cup dan sudah siap untuk memulai proses mencampurnya, mesin ice cream tersebut pun mulai bertingkah. Kali ini bukan main-main, benda itu benar-benar _bertingkah._

Awalnya itu hanya mulai mengeluarkan sedikit cairan ice cream setetes demi stetes, dan Sungmin pun tertawa nervous, menatap Kyuhyun seperti mengatakan _tenang saja, ini oke._ Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya ke arah mesin itu, seperti ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Sungmin bersiaga, berdoa pada tuhan agar mesin itu bisa tenang dan membiarkannya membuat satu McFlurry untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat selanjutnya tetesan-tetesan krim itu berubah menjadi semburan, dan kemudian menyembur seperti air terjun, dalam waktu yang bersamaan, krim itu akhirnya dengan sukses menutupi seluruh wajah, leher, dan rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeluarkan suara pekikan memalukan sambil menutup lubang keluar ice cream cepat-cepat, mengusap-usap mulutnya yang penuh dengan krim dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya polos. Pesanan Kyuhyun, syukurlah, tidak tersentuh dan berhasil selesai dengan baik di tangannya—sangat, dingin, basah, dan berpura-pura ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, Sungmin berpaling pelan ke arah Kyuhyun, dan berjalan pincang menuju konter dimana tempat Kyuhyun berdiri menatapnya, menaruh McFlurry Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menyeringai, lebih tepatnya. Sungmin berpikiran ketika masuk ke dalam mobilnya Kyuhyun akan tertawa histeris tentang seorang anak ceroboh di McDonald's, menulis sesuatu soal itu mungkin dalam bukunya nanti, lalu dengan mudah bukunya akan menjadi best seller, memenangkan banyak penghargaan, sedangkan Sungmin masih _stuck_ di dalam McDonald's dengan penghasilan begitu-begitu saja.

"Terima kasih," ujar Kyuhyun, masih tetap tersenyum, lalu beralih menuju section minuman untuk mengisi lagi air putihnya. Heechul hyung mengambilkan sebuah lap lembab pada Sungmin yang masih terdiam dengan muka _blank-_ nya, ia benar-benar membeku.

Heechul mengeluarkan suara _tsk_ pelan dan mulai membersihkan sendiri wajah Sungmin dengan lap yang ada di tangannya, bersandar cukup dekat untuk membisikan "Aku rasa itu berjalan dengan baik" ke telinga Sungmin dibarengi dengan suara pop dari permen karet yang ada dimulutnya. Sungmin mengerjakan mata akhirnya, tepat ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari restoran, McFlurry dan air putih di tangan—Kyuhyun memalingkan matanya menatap Sungmin, tersenyum lagi sambil menatap Heechul-hyung yang sedang membereskan dirinya, dan kemudian pergi menghilang ke tempat parkir.

Setelah beberapa saat terus menyeka, Heechul menarik lap tersebut dan menatap Sungmin tajam. "Ming? Apa kau masih hidup disana?"

Sungmin menggelangkan kepalanya, _tidak._ Dia mati.

"Mau nugget?"

Sungmin mengangguk, _ya._

.

.

.

.

Hanya sebuah kebetulan. Itulah yang diri Sungmin yakini terus menerus keesokan harinya, dimana rasa malunya masih terasa segar, dan Donghae yang berguling di lantai sambil tertawa histeris di dalam kamarnya. Hanya kebetulan, lagi pula mana mungkin Cho Kyuhyun dengan kekayaannya melimpah begitu akan berkunjung keMcDonald's lagi? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, dan Sungmin tidak akan pernah melihat Kyuhyun lagi di sisa hidupnya. Setidaknya itulah yang terbaik yang dapat Sungmin pikirkan.

"Oh, tuhan..." ujar Donghae di tengah tawanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Sial. Itu adalah hal paling terlucu—"

"Itu tidak lucu. Itu _tidak_ lucu." Memang benar, kok. "Itu sangat memalukan, dan seperti, lima puluh jenis mimpi buruk datang ke arahku tadi malam, Donghae-yah. Cho Kyuhyun melihatku basah kuyup dengan ice cream dan oreo, dia pikir aku ini idiot!"

"Mungkin dia pikir kau seksi waktu itu," ujar Donghae sambil menaikan alisnya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Donghae tajam. "Jangan."

"Kau tertutupi oleh cairan ice cream putih, Ming, aku hanya berpikiran jika—"

" _Jangan!_ Jangan berpikir!"

"Oke!" Donghae mengangkat tangan menyerah dan tersenyum menyesal. "Aku hanya bercanda, maafkan aku. Kau benar. Itu tidak lucu, maaf." Donghae mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah yang sedang menahan tawa, jadi Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjatuhkan diri ke kasur.

"Kenapa itu harus aku?"

"Setidaknya kau sudah bertemu dia, kan?" ujar Donghae dengan nada cerianya. "Uhm—bukankah itu termasuk fantasi terbesarmu? Untuk bertemu dengannya?"

"Yeah, tapi aku bahkan tidak memberitahunya jika aku adalah fansnya!" Sungmin bahkan tidak punya satupun buku tulisan Cho Kyuhyun yang di tanda tangani olehnya. "Dia bahkan tidak tahu jika aku tahu dirinya itu siapa!"

"Setelah melihatmu mencoba bersembunyi di dekat mesin ice cream ketika ia datang, aku rasa dia sudah tahu jika kau adalah fans beratnya."

Sungmin berdiri dari posisi tidurnya. "Kau pikir Cho Kyuhyun melihat itu?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya lalu mengangguk. "Dia seorang werewolf, Ming. Mereka punya, hm, _indera."_ Jeda sebentar. "Mungkin dia tahu ketika tiba-tiba saja kau _turned on_ saat berada di sekitarnya, dan—"

"Ugh," ujar Sungmin sambil melempar bantal ke arah Donghae.

Tapi Sungmin sudah pasrah akan hal itu. Ia tidak akan pernah melihat Kyuhyun lagi, kesan pertama yang dibuat oleh Sungmin saat bertemu dengannya sangatlah tidak menyenangkan, jika ini adalah sebuah _game_ pasti sudah jelas situasinya adalah _game over,_ dan yang perlu Sungmin lakukan sekarang adalah _move on_ dan meninggalkan seluruh hal di belakangnya—Sungmin akan kembali menjadi fans normal Cho Kyuhyun dan menunggu buku terbarunya yang akan rilis. Kyuhyun itu pasti setiap harinya dikelilingi oleh ribuan orang, bukan? Tidak mungkin ia akan mengingat Sungmin, walaupun pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang...menarik. Cho Kyuhyun pasti akan melupakannya dengan cepat.

Kemudian, Sungmin seperti kembali ke saat itu dua hari kemudian, di jam yang sama.

Sungmin sedang mengepel lantai, Heechul sedang membersihkan meja konter, karena Young Min sedang memperhatikan mereka, jadi Sungmin dan Heechul harus melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan selain hanya memakan french fries atau nugget secara tersembunyi.

"Bagian bawah konter jangan lupa, Lee Sungmin," ujar Young Min, sambil menggerutu pelan-pelan. "Kau selalu lupa di bagian situ."

Sungmin _tidak pernah_ lupa bagian itu, atau bagian manapun di dalam antero restoran ini, karena percaya atau tidak, walaupun Sungmin dibayar dengan gaji yang minim bukan berarti Sungmin adalah orang bodoh—tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya mengerutukan giginya dan melakukan apa yang Young Min katakan, membungkuk rendah untuk mengepel daerah tersebut sambil mendengarkan suara pintu menandakan seseorang masuk.

Bangun dari posisi membungkuknya sambil menaruh pel di dinding terdekat, Sungmin tidak menyadari jika itu adalah Kyuhyun sampai pria tersebut berdiri tepat di depan konter pemesanan, menatap ke arah menu.

Sungmin membeku untuk kurang lebihnya empat detik dengan rahang menganga. Ia lalu menatap ke arah Heechul-hyung yang sedang mengelap meja konter sepuluh kali lebih kencang, menyeringai sangat lebar, lalu menaikan alisnya ke arah Cho Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan. Tuan Young Min, yang tidak tahu apa-apa, memberi gestur marah pada Sungmin seperti mengatakan _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sih, Lee Sungmin, ada pelanggan sedang berdiri disana!_

Yang bisa Sungmin pikirkan sekarang adalah ini merupakan kesempatan kedua. Semuanya bisa menjadi berbeda sekarang, ia bisa membuktikan ke Kyuhyun jika dirinya bukanlah orang idiot. Berjalan ke depan, Sungmin bertemu dengan mata cokelat Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Selamat datang di McDonald's, ingin pesan apa?"

Mata Kyuhyun menatap kembali ke arah menu, sambil mengerutkan dahi ia berkata. "Aku mau satu pai apel."

Karena Heechul sedari tadi hanya berdiri di belakang Sungmin, ia dengan cepat berjalan ke arah dapur restoran sebagai gestur ia yang akan menguru pai-nya, dan kemudian hanya tersisa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berada di konter.

"Um—semuanya jadi sembilan puluh won."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan uang seratus won nya dan menaruh itu di depan konter, Sungmin dengan cepat me-registernya dan mengembalikan uang kembaliannya, ia menatap cukup lama lengan Kyuhyun saat itu. Sungmin hampir lupa siapa yang berdiri di depannya sampai ia melihat lagi ke depan untuk menemukan Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan intens dengan sebuah senyuman sama seperti waktu kemarin.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup, berpikiran kenapa Heechul-hyung sangat lama, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya saja. "Aku—aku menyukai buku-bukumu."

Sang werewolf tersenyum lebih lebar padanya. "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Sungmin tertawa gugup. "Um, ya? Semua orang tahu kau siapa."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, melihat ke arah nametag Sungmin dengan sebuah simbol huruf M kuning yang menyilaukan di sebelah namanya. "Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin bisa mati saat itu juga, disini, sekarang, ia mungkin bisa saja berbaring di lantai dan mati sambil berpikiran ini adalah surganya. Karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun baru saja memanggil nama lengkapnya! Namanya!

"Yep, itu aku."

Kyuhyun tak berkata apapun lagi. Ia hanya mengambil pesanannya, mengatakan terima kasih dan lalu pergi, menghilang. Suara Kyuhyun saat mengatakan namanya...

Seperti sebuah fantasi yang menjadi nyata.

Well...akan lebih baik jika fantasinya itu Sungmin tidak bekerja di McDonald's dengan suara Tuan Young Min yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Tapi, tetap saja.

Cho Kyuhyun tahu namanya.

.

.

.

.

Kali ketiga Kyuhyun datang ke McDonald's adalah di saat hampir jam tutup. Dia berjalan menuju konter dengan santai, dan kali ini Sungmin yang melihatnya sejak ia keluar dari mobil mewahnya di tempat parkir sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. "Kenapa kau selalu datang di jam larut?" ujar Sungmin berusaha dengan suara tenangnya seperti layaknya pembicaraan biasa saja, bukan seorang fanboy yang menaruh foto-foto Kyuhyun di seluruh tembok serta bantal kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu sambil meneliti menu dengan kerutan dahi yang sama seperti waktu itu. "Aku bekerja larut. Terkadang aku hanya berkendara disekitar sambil berpikir. Biasanya kau makan apa disini?"

Sungmin berpikir tentang beberapa McNugget yang ada di kantungnya dan tahu pastinya Kyuhyun bisa mencium bau itu, Cho Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin _menyimpan McNuggets di kantungnya sial._ "Umm...aku tidak makan disini, biasanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya sambil mengangguk. "Aku juga."

Sungmin tidak setuju dengan itu karena kenyataannya ini adalah kali ketiga Cho Kyuhyun datang ke McDonald's dalam jangka waktu satu minggu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seperti menunggu perkataan tidak setujunya, ia pikir ini adalah obrolan yang menyenangkan tapi Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya dan menjawab. "Aku suka nugget ayamnya."

"Oke. Aku mau itu."

Setelah Kyuhyun mendapatkan makanannya, Heechul berjalan menuju konter tempat Sungmin berdiri, menyilangkan tangannya sambil menyeringai seram.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya berkencan saja?"

Sungmin menatapnya seperti Heechul baru saja mengatakan hal yang salah. "Mengajaknya. Berkencan?"

"Yeah..." Heechul mengerucutkan hidungnya sambil memutar bola mata. "Kenapa tidak?"

Sungmin hampir saja menjatuhkan sebuah gelas di tangannya saat mendengar Heechul mengatakan hal tersebut. "Ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun, hyung. Dia bukanlah hanya seorang pria biasa yang datang ke McDonald's untuk sebuah Big Mac!"

"Hanya karena dia seorang Cho Kyuhyun, itu tidak berarti dia tidak butuh tidur dengan seseorang seperti orang-orang lain, Min." Mata Heechul meneliti turun dan naik ke arah tubuh Sungmin.

"Jika dia ingin tidur dengan seseorang," jawab Sungmin sambil membenarkan letak topinya. "Tentunya pasti bukanlah dengan seorang mahasiswa drop out berumur dua puluh tahun yang bekerja di Mconald's dan memakan sebukan Chicken Nugget dari kantungnya, hyung."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Seperti sudah sangat jelas, Sungmin hanya melebarkan matanya sambi memberi gestur ke arah noda saus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Heechul mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Donghae memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kegilaan Heechul-hyung, tim yang tidak realistik, saat dia ikut makan malam beberapa hari kemudian di rumah Sungmin.

"Dia bukan seorang selebriti pada umumnya, Ming," ujar Donghae ditengah-tengah kunyahan burgernya lalu menyeruput coca-cola. "Bukankah dia pernah bilang, um, ribuan kali jika ia lebih memilih berkencan dengan orang biasa dibandingkan dengan selebriti kaya raya yang penipu?"

"Ada sebuah jarak yang jauh antara _seorang selebriti penipu yang kaya raya_ dan _seorang laki-laki yang mengambil pesanannya,_ Donghae-yah."

Donghae menyipitkan matanya menatap Sungmin curiga lalu mengerutkan dahinya. "Coba kutanya—apakah masuk akal, jika, seorang Cho Kyuhyun datang ke McDonald's sangat sering?"

Sungmin ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan _dia 'kan kaya dia bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau—_ tapi kenyataannya...itu memang tidak masuk akal. Sama sekali. Cho Kyuhyun dikenal dengan seseorang yang sangat menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya, dan kebanyakan werewolf mengatakan bahwa makanan McDonald's terasa seperti sampah dan mengandung banyak pengawet.

Pertama kali Cho Kyuhyun datang kesana, ia hanya ingin segelas airr. Awalnya.

Donghae bersandar kembali ke sofa setelah menerima sebuah keheningan yang Sungmin lakukan, menyeringai, lalu mengatakan. "tepat sekali."

"Itu tidak berarti apapun."

"Itu artinya ada maksud lain, Min. Aku tidak bilang itu kau. Tapi pasti ada suatu alasan mengapa ia terus kembali kesana." Ujar Donghae serius.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menyatukan kepalanya tentang pemikiran jika Cho Kyuhyun melihatnya menarik, lalu pikirannya dengan cepat menolak. "Heechul-hyung sangat tampan. Mungkin saja karena dia."

Donghae menatapnya seperti Sungmin baru saja mengatakan hal konyol, tapi akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk lalu mengatakan. "Mungkin saja."

Ketika Kyuhyun datang untuk yang ke empat kalinya, Sungmin bahkan tidak terkejut. Mata cokelat Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin, tampak sangat tampan seperti biasa.

"Nugget ayam lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatapnya untuk beberapa detik, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu lalu membuka mulutnya. "Kopi disini sangat buruk."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia setuju, ia sangat setuju, McCafe disini hanya seperti sebuah lelucon, tapi ia tak bisa mengatakan hal tersebut saat dirinya memakai seragam dan topi McDonald's; jadi ia hanya berdiri dengan tatapan bertanya untuk membuat Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

Beruntungnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar melanjutkan. "Aku lebih memilih minum di kedai kopi seberang jalan dekat Supermarket. Kau tahu tempat itu?"

Sungmin, dengan polos, menganggguk. "Um—Kona Beans?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan cepat. "Kona Beans. Yeah, itu namanya. Biasanya aku pergi kesana sekitar pukul sebelas, lalu tinggal disana sampai pukul empat." Kyuhyun berhenti bicara, ia memberikan senyuman pada Sungmin sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau suka kopi?"

Sungmin menyentuh lehernya gugup. "Aku suka kopi—sangat suka kopi. Kopi bagus—yeah...ya."

Kyuhyun tidak melihat menu. Ia tidak meminta segelas air. Ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia hanya menaikan alisnya pada Sungmin, membalikan badannya, lalu pergi.

Sungmin berdiri di depan konter, terus menatap setelah Kyuhyun hilang dari pandangannya, membeku karena syok di tempatnya, seperti Kyuhyun baru saja menyerap seluruh nyawanya dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Karena, benarkan saja jika Sungmin salah—tapi itu seperti...

Seperti Kyuhyun baru saja mengajaknya _berkencan_.

.

.

.

Esok paginya Sungmin hampir menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga jam hanya untuk berjalan mondar-mandir di lantai kamar tidurnya sambil menatap koleksi buku-buku Kyuhyun, atau duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menggoyangkan kakinya terus menerus umencoba untuk berpikir.

Sungmin tidak memberitahu Heechul, yang kemarin baru saja menangis sambil berteriak di telepon pada pacarnya karena bertengkar, ataupun pada Donghae tentang hal ini. Karena Sungmin tahu mereka berdua akan dengan cepat mengatakan _oh tuhanku dia mengajakmu berkencan Cho Kyuhyun mengajakmu berkencan_ dan Sungmin masih tidak yakin jika itu adalah yang terjadi. Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengobrol; mungkin saja kan ia tidak punya banyak teman mengobrol selain editornya, dan Sungmin kelihatan seperti orang yang mudah diajak mengobrol—orang-orang bilang begitu.

Dan, memangnya kenapa jika Cho Kyuhyun datang dan memberikan detail spesifik tentang dimana ia akan berada hari ini? Memangnya kenapa juga jika ia bertanya apakah Sungmin menyukai kopi atau tidak? Lalu memangnya kenapa jika ia berjalan pergi dari McDonald's tanpa memesan apapun? Tidak satupun dari itu berarti sesuatu! Semuanya normal disini, dan Cho Kyuhyun tidak tertarik padanya sedikitpun, karena ia...

Hanya seorang pelayan di McDonald's. Sungmin mengulang terus menerus kalimat itu di kepalanya lagi dan lagi untuk mengingatkan dia tentang fakta yang membuatnya depresi. Ia bukanlah orang yang Cho Kyuhyun sang milyuner akan lihat. Dia bukanlah orang yang punya prestasi seperti Cho Kyuhyun, satu-satunya hal yang Sungmin lakukan dengan baik adalah membuat omelet sempurna dari penggorengan. Lalu apakah itu dapat membuat Kyuhyun tertarik? Sepertinya tidak sama sekali.

Sungmin punya dua pilihan disini. Muncul di Kona Beans pukul sebelas, mencoba bersikap biasa seperti ia sering kesana, atau...tidak. Tidak muncul di Kona Beans.

Pilihan yang pertama membuat Sungmin takut setengah mati dan jarinya gemetaran, dan pilihan yang lain itu sangat aman. Mudah. Sederhana. Mungkin di sepanjang hidupnya nanti ia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir _mungkin jika aku datang..._

Ada satu hal yang Sungmin sangat benci, yaitu adalah tidak mengetahui sesuatu. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk memakai sepatu, mengeluarkan mobil bututnya, dan mengendarai menuju Kona Beans. Meyakinkan dirinya jika ini bukanlah masalah besar, karena memang tidak. Mungkin maksud Kyuhyun mengundang Sungmin bukanlah untuk berkencan atau apapun, hanya sekedar teman karena ia ingin berbicara tentang—entahlah, tentang referensi bukunya mungkin.

Ribuan kemungkinan berbeda melayang-layang di otak Sungmin ketika ia memarkir mobilnya di depan Kona Beans, ia berdiam diri sebentar di depan setir kemudi untuk bernafas. Kemudian setelah beberapa menit Sungmin membuka pintu mobilnya yang berbunyi krek aneh lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Didalam, ruangan tersebut bernuansa hangat dengan bau biji kopi dan sofa-sofa nyaman tempat duduk. Sungmin mengecek jam di tangannya— masih setengah sebelas. Ia meneliti keseluruhan ruangan dengan matanya dan menemukan beberapa remaja muda dengan laptop dan tumpukan buku mereka, seorang pria bersama sebuah gitar, dan...itu saja. Kyuhyun tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Sungmin tidak bisa membedakan perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang, antara lega atau kecewa—tidak punya waktu juga untuk mempertimbangkan itu sebenarnya, karena ketika ia berjalan menuju konter dan mencoba memesan sebuah kopi serta roti bagel dengan extra keju, Sungmin mendengar suara lembut " _Sungmin"_ dari kirinya.

Membalikan badan, ia mellihat Cho Kyuhyun yang bersandar duduk di suatu spot dekat dengan tanaman yang hampir menutupi seluruh badannya. Ia memberikan seringaian tertampan yang pernah Sungmin lihat.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang di dadanya, dan ia tahu jika Kyuhyun bisa mendengar itu. Sungmin mencoba bersikap biasa saat menghampiri pria tersebut. _Tenang Sungmin_. "Kau bersembunyi ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, ia menutup sebuah MacBook Pro yang tadi ada di pangkuannya lalu menaruh itu di atas meja di depan Sungmin. "Begitulah. Ayo duduk."

Sungmin melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, dengan pelan dan kaki bergetar Sungmin duduk di sofa sebelah Kyuhyun—tidak terlalu dekat, dan tidak terlalu jauh juga yang akan membuat canggung suasananya. Sebuah jarak sempurna antara bahu mereka.

"Aku punya ini untukmu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggeser sebuah muffin coklat ke arah Sungmin, dan Sungmin menerimanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku akan datang?"

"Aku berpikiran jika kau tidak datang, aku akan memakan muffinnya sendiri."

Sungmin menyobek sepotong muffin dan mengunyah itu, secara perlahan. Kyuhyun menatapnya, matanya melayang ke seluruh wajah Sungmin, menontoninya saat Sungmin menjilat beberapa remah yang jatuh di jarinya. "Jadi—uhm, bagaimana menurutmu Seoul sekarang?"

Kyuhyun menggerakan matanya menjauh dari jari cantik Sungmin kembali ke matanya. "Masih sama seperti yang kuingat. Aku belum memutuskan jika itu buruk atau bagus, jadi akan kukabari nanti."

Sambil menelan, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "Berbeda dengan New York, pastinya."

"New York sangat buruk, setelah mempertimbangkan semuanya. Kakakku tidak dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan baik sepertiku," ada tanda samar sarkasme dalam suaranya, tapi Sungmin tahu jika itu adalah nada humor yang Kyuhyun miliki. "datang ke salah satu klub di New York, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kutulis."

Kyuhyun tidak banyak menulis tentang Cho Ahra di dalam bukunya; mungkin untuk memberi privasi. "Tapi kakakku sudah lebih baik sekarang."

"Kurasa dia keren," itulah yang Sungmin, dengan idiotnya, pilih untuk dikatakan. Sebelum ia berbicara hal bodoh lagi, Sungmin memakan sebuah gigitan besar dari muffinnya sambil memandang ke arah parkiran tempat mobil bututnya berada.

Dari sudut matanya, Sungmin dapat melihat jika Kyuhyun sedang bersandar sambil menyisir rambut dengan tangannya. "Aku tidak memintamu datang kesini supaya kita dapat mengobrol obrolan kecil, Sungmin."

Sungmin membalikan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun kembali, masih tetap mengunya Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau bahkan tidak _memintaku_ sama sekali."

Sebuah senyum lain tercetak di wajah Kyuhyun, dan ia mengatakan, dengan suara pelan, "Aku ingin memberimu kesempatan untuk tidak muncul, sebenarnya."

Itulah kalimat yang Sungmin bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara meresponnya. Ia menelan muffin dengan sangat pelan, dan menatap ke arah wajah Kyuhyun, mencoba membacanya. Tapi tidak ada apapun disana, kecuali sebuah tatapan kosong yang sedang menunggu respon dari Sungmin. "Um...oke." Sungmin menaruh sisa muffinnya di atas meja sebelah laptop Kyuhyun. "Aku rasa kau ingin aku untuk bertanya padamu kenapa, kalau begitu?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

Sungmin menjilat bibirnya sambil menghela nafas dan bertanya, "kenapa kau memintaku untuk datang kesini?"

Bibir sang werewolf menyeringai penuh sekarang, membuat Sungmin membeku dengan _wolfish grin—_ nya, badan Kyuhyun menyandar sangat dekat pada Sungmin sampai hanya tinggal beberapa inci jarak yang ada diantara hidung mereka, lalu ia berbisik, "Aku ingin melakukan sex denganmu."

Sungmin bersyukur ia sudah meletakan muffinnya dan sedang tidak mengunyah makanan itu karena ia yakin ketika Kyuhyun berkata hal seperti itu, Sungmin akan batuk-batuk sebelum menyembur keluar muffin tersebut dan memuntahkannya di depan wajah sang penulis favorit. Butuh waktu lama bagi otak Sungmin untuk memproses apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan, tapi tetap saja, rasa syoknya itulah yang membuat otaknya menjadi lemot. Untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, ia hanya duduk disana, menatap wajah Kyuhyun, menunggu kalimat klimaks.

Tak ada satupun perkataan klimaks yang datang. Hanya ada Kyuhyun disana, menatap Sungmin dengan intens.

"Um..."

"Tak perlu ada ikatakan apapun."

"Um?" Sungmin membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya lagi. memutar kepalanya untuk menatap ke arah jendela sekali lagi, kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun, menyipitkan matanya. "Apa ini—apa ini karena aku bilang aku menyukai buku-bukumu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, benar-benar tertawa, tubuhnya berguncang karena tawanya lalu ia menggeleng. "Percaya padaku satu hal, Sungmin. Tak ada yang lebih lucu di dunia ini selain orang-orang mengatakan padaku bahwa mereka tahu tentangku. Orang-orang yang membaca bukuku bertingkah seperti sangat mengenalku, atau begitulah," Kyuhyun bersandar dekat lagi pada Sungmin untuk berbisik ke telinganya. "Dan kebenarannya adalah tak ada satupun yang tahu tentang diriku."

Sungmin tahu jika dirinya sedang menganga dan tahu jika ia tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Tak ada yang tercerna dengan benar di dalam otak Sungmin, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melirik jika ada sebuah kamera tersembunyi dan lalu seluruh kru televisi akan keluar dan mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa ia telah masuk ke dalam jebakannya—candaannya. "Jadi, kalau begitu—kenapa kau mau..." Sungmin tak bisa menyelesaikannya, mulutnya tak bisa ia gerakan.

"Apa kau pikir kau mengenalku?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain."

"Apa kau ingin berhubungan sex denganku?"

Sungmin mengangguk keatas dan kebawah tanpa ragu. "Jangan, bertindak seperti, kau tidak tahu semua orang menginginkan itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa sekali lagi, "dan kau masih tetap bisa bicara soal itu sekarang."

Sungmin tahu dirinya masi berbau seperti kentang goreng dan burger tapi ia memang menyadari jika dirinya cukup menarik, ia memiliki tubuh yang mungil dan sedikit berisi berkebalikan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tinggi tapi Sungmin tidak mempunyai uang, mobilnya jelek, dan bahkan pekerjaan yang sangat jelek. Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun tertarik pada dirinya, ia masih tak mengerti.

Tapi Kyuhyun belum berhenti menatapnya dengan intens, dan belum mulai berteriak _aku hanya bercana!_ Jadi dasarnya adalah, ini benar-benar terjadi, dan akhirnya otak Sungmin mulai mencerna semuanya. "Ketika kau datang ke tempat kerjaku..."

"Kau pikir aku terus datang ke McDonald's karena aku _menyukai_ makanannya?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menaikan alisnya. "Aku melemparkan makanan yang kubeli ke tempat sampah setelah sampai di luar."

"Kau terus datang, karena...?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya lalu berkata dengan penekanan, "baumu enak, dan _i want to fuck you._ "

Sungmin tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa inggris, tapi ia tahu jika kalimat _fuck_ pasti ada hubungannya dengan sex. Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin mengatakan "Oke, kalau begitu, kapan?"

"Sekarang."

"Di sofa ini?"

"Ya, Sungmin. Aku ingin sex denganmu di sofa ini ketika anak-anak perempuan berumur enam belas tahun itu melihat."

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya atas perkataan sarkatik Kyuhyun. "Dimana yang kau mau kalau begitu, huh?"

Kyuhyun mengarahkan dagunya ke arah parkiran. "Tempat duduk belakang mobilku."

 _Oh. Tuhan._ Sepertinya mereka menjawab seluruh doa Sungmin. Semua waktunya saat ia berada di tempat tidur sambil memeluk buku-buku Kyuhyun, memeluknya erat sambil berfantasi tentang seperti apa rasanya berhubungan sex dengan Kyuhyun, itu semua akhirnya terbayarkan. Seseorang diatas mendengarkan doanya, dan sekarang, yang bisa Sungmin lakukan hanyalah menaikan matanya lalu mengatakan, "Ayo kalau begitu."

Sebelum Sungmin berdiri, Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin lalu mengatakan. "Tak ada ikatan apapun. Kau mengerti artinya?"

"Itu berarti kau tidak akan datang kerumahku untuk bertemu ayahku, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tertawa atas jawaban inosen Sungmin. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika kita sudah jelas soal itu, Sungmin."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "Yeah, aku mengerti, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengambil laptopnya dari meja lalu menaikan alisnya dan mengatakan, "Mau pergi sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

REVIEW LAGI YA YANG UDAH BACA GOMAWOOO

plis plis butuh support buat lanjutin treacherous. ngestuck saya :( jadi malah bikin ff baru kan hehehee


End file.
